A battery receiving container is known in which a metal container main body or case with an opening and that houses a flat battery pack of laminated cells inside and a metal lid that closes the opening formed in the metal container main body, wherein an open end periphery of the metal container main body and a lid end periphery of the metal lid are joined each other by seam rolling.